


Devotee

by BorgiaBabe



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dark, Dark Magic, Deal with a Devil, F/M, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Shameless Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorgiaBabe/pseuds/BorgiaBabe
Summary: He sees her in the crowd.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Illuminati theories are wild, aren’t they?

“Mal, c’mon. We got fifteen minutes, man.”

The knock on his door only comes once and Kai doesn’t answer, pausing in his devotionals, annoyance crawling over his skin when the thick serpent of power sliding up his vertebrae halts, despising being interrupted. He waits a moment, ensuring they won’t be disturbed again. Inhaling deeply, he slips once more into the in-between, and completes his silent incantations until the energy has nearly filled him up. 

When he blinks his eyes open, they look nearly the same but he can see the difference. The irises are still blue and gunmetal grey but the shadows that usually lurk beneath them have taken over. The power is creeping in - he feels it in the static vibrations of his palms and the way every sound becomes clearer, every image sharper, every breath deeper. 

Getting up he goes to his dressing room door and pulls it open. “What’d I tell you, dick?” Kai says to Jeremy. 

“Yeah, well, we still have to be on stage in ten minutes.”

“They’ll be fine,” Kai dismisses. “Come on.” A single sewing needle is produced out of nowhere and he goes first. He, Jeremy, Kol, and Kai’s own brother Joey all prick their index fingers and join hands. Whenever Kai would see this on television growing up, members of his favorite bands along with their stylists, managers, and publicists all praying before a performance on a MTV or VH1 documentary, he always assumed they were asking for power from the One on High. 

The words his people say now, the praise, the thanks, the quiet pleas for protection and perfection, are innocuous. Just familiar sounding sentiments to anyone passing by or filming that are utterly deceiving. The wishes that fall from their lips get swallowed, dined on by a Prince in the darkness. 

As they pray the rest of the power surges through Kai, a feeling so sublime it has never once lost its edge in seven years. 

He’s _alive, fully alive_. _Doubly_ alive, because he’s not alone in his body anymore. “Alright, let’s go,” he says, energy immediately abundant. As they turn to leave the green room, they all swipe their bloody fingers on the talisman that sits near the door. 

_ As Above Down Below _

Hunger rears up in him as he presses a bloody pad to the horned beast, the little prick of pain sweet against his senses. Hunger for power, for fame, for notoriety, all the usual, but this time he and It are hungry for something else. His fellow inhabitant doesn’t always enter with the most base of carnal of desires, but today It does and Kai feels that hunger now, too. But he pushes it back for now. 

He’ll satisfy them both, soon. 

Now it’s time to put on a show. 

—

The heat ripples in waves, through him and into the screaming crowd of thousands and he feels like a God. He _is_ a God. As he sings they echo his words back, the dark doctrines he’s here to spread coming to life in the dry desert air around them in fantastical wordplay that’s only half his own. His soul soars with the notes and it feels as if he isn’t in his body. His God always takes over during the rituals guised as performances and Kai lets Him, gives Him full control while he himself floats, a puppet on strings that helps it all come to fruition in a puzzle of upbeat rhythms, rhetoric, and suggestion that nary anyone listening even knows is there. 

The energy is overwhelming, just shy of suffocating, and he revels in it, singing his heart out, collapsing to lean on Jeremy, sharing a mic with his brother, both of whose eyes are the same yet different just like his own. He moves anywhere he likes on his domain, his stage, hitting the notes perfectly, breath controlled and pitch perfect. He who possess his body never lets him down, nor the crowd and they scream, straining to get closer, aching to worship him more intimately. 

Kai’s close enough to the edge to see the first few rows and he sings with them, to them, sharpened gaze roaming the sea of faces. He still needs to feed that other hunger that rests peacefully at the base of his loins for the time being. They’re pulled to a pretty, caramel skinned girl, a small, delicate thing whose eyes are closed, soaking in his voice as she moves to the music, mouthing the words. She presses her back to a blonde girl’s chest, fingers laced with a taller brunette’s as she slides down and back up, laughing, joyful, and hypnotized. He feels his ego swell and a stirring in his belly knowing that his voice is the only thing that matters to her in this moment. 

That base carnal feeling rears up and demands ‘ _her_.’  


_Yes_. 

He continues to sing, continues to move, and jump, and laugh, sweating out his sacrifice and giving the masses what they want, all while letting his eyes stray towards her. As the song switches to the last in the set he passes by his security on the sidelines and points to her and who he assumes are her two friends.

They know what to do next.

On his last bout of praise he closes his eyes and lets the One inside of him free, lets It take him over completely and utterly before It leaves his body on a note that hangs in the air. The last sound dies out and the crowd goes wild, screaming as he comes to himself, as if waking from a dream. The energy he’s been soaking in, feeding the Other, now hits his body full on like a wall, and there’s a moment of disassociation while his soul rearranges itself to fill back up nearly every inch of his body.

He thanks them all profusely, adrenaline lingering. Tells them he loves them because he does; their energy has gorged Him tonight. They scream his name ‘ _Mal, Mal, Mal!!’_ He grins and waves, looks down and sees the pretty brown girl getting tapped by his security and he looks away. Kai wipes the sweat off of his brow and jogs off stage. 

Time to feed the Beast that lingers. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai gets what he wants. And a little more.

She’s evaded him for the entire after show kickback.

The blonde and brunette that he assumed correctly were her friends are free-spirited and flirtatious along with the other women and men his band and team members have picked out for some fun. They’re all open, and a little wild, adding to the somewhat rambunctious nature in the hotel suite as if the flowing liquor, thick smoke, and white lines on glass surfaces all backed by loud music isn’t enough. 

She does talk to others - his stylist, his makeup artist, his brother, fucking Jeremy. She talks to nearly everyone for a time, friendly and warm, but she doesn’t say much to him. Just smiles around the rim of the champagne glass she’s been nursing, mouth curled like she knows something he doesn’t, and nods as he talks, sometimes deigning to give one or two word answers. 

She’s prettier up close, a little shorter than he usually likes them, but she errs on the side of gorgeous with sun-kissed, golden brown skin, and big, curled ringlets with honey blonde highlights. The whole look makes him think of a sunflower. Especially with those malachite eyes that match her forest green, barely there, crocheted top. 

But while she doesn’t speak, she watches. 

She stares at him, not shy about meeting his gaze, those glittering eyes heated and openly interested. It drives him crazy and even though he tries to entertain the other women throwing themselves at him he can’t focus on them. She’s a bright light in the corner of his vision and has been for hours. 

_ Fuck this.  _

He doesn’t like getting drunk and he prefers smoking by himself anyway, so he leaves. Goes to his own suite three doors down and rolls a blunt as the shower heats up. He looks at the time as he does. 2:48 am 

Looks like it’s going to be an early one for him. Forty minutes later, blazed and clean, he steps into the bedroom to see her lying on his bed, playing on her phone, and smoking his weed, looking utterly relaxed. He blinks, wondering how the fuck she got in here, but when he steps forward, mouth opening to ask just that, his foot runs over something silky smooth. He looks down to see a royal blue thong that wasn’t there before resting prettily on the pristine white carpet. 

He smirks, and finishes rubbing the towel over his hair before throwing it to the side, not caring where it lands. 

“You need better security,” she drawls in that sweet voice and he pulls at the tied drawstring of his sweats 

“I’m thinking they’re pretty ok right now,” he murmurs and climbs onto the bed. He should be freaked, because literally _how_ did she get in here, but he doesn’t care for some reason. She grins and leans over to put her blunt out in the ashtray on the dresser next to the bed and she tosses her phone towards the end of the huge bed.

She’s made him wait long enough, he thinks and apparently she seems to agree because when he comes to settle between her legs, her short skirt riding up to give him a glance at her already glistening bareness, the grin on her face slides into a smirk.She crooks a finger at him and his mouth waters. He wraps his fingers around her throat, just firm enough to tip her head back and he kisses her deeply. She opens up completely for him, and rests both of her hands on his arms the same moment their lips touch. An unexpected rush of energy ripples through him, swift and chill in his chest and she gasps as if inhaling it, laughing quietly but happily. His senses are thrown off kilter, like the room has titled as if he’s been drugged, but he still presses into her as she leans up to lick into his mouth, moaning like she’s tasting the best thing she’s ever experienced. 

“I knew He was your Father,” she says breathless, the words curling sensuously on her tongue

“What?” Kai says playing oblivious at her statement, although the slight tightening of his grip on her throat might give him away because she giggles, a sweet but ominous sound. Paranoia prickles at him through his arousal. 

“Oh, loosen up,” she says, voice seductive and smooth. “From what I’ve heard He loves it when His children indulge.” She bites at his lips and through his surprise and confusion he kisses back. “I knew it,” she whispers, leaning back and running her hands down his bare chest and stomach. “When I saw you, when I heard you, I knew He spoke to you. _Really_ spoke to you, not like the minions He sends in His stead. He dwells in you when He sees fit.” She sounds pleased and a little excited, but not in a way that makes him nervous. She isn’t giving crazy fan vibes. He can still feel that cool sensation in his chest. Whatever is in him recognizes something similar in her.

Kai rests on his forearms, nosing at her jaw, and she grips his shoulders. “He’s made you a God too?” he murmurs, expecting a yes, but all he gets is a quiet huff of amusement and then she’s sitting up until they are both on their knees. She shoves at his chest so now he’s the one on his back as she stares down into his face. 

She pulls her flimsy top over her head, throwing it to the ground, and he leans up again to suck on her nipples and run his hands up her shapely thighs underneath her barely there skirt. She grinds down into his lap, lazily. “You’re all so obsessed with being Gods,” she sighs, running her fingers through his hair. “He cannot make me into anything. None of you know what true Gods are.” She speaks quietly as he fingers her slick folds, gently rubbing that bundle of nerves, and she moves her hips slightly, chasing the sensation even as she cradles his head to her chest, still stroking his hair. “I’m a Conduit,” she whispers softly into the air. “A constant Conduit. Your godhood is a delightful illusion, but you’re merely a Vessel. More worthy than many others, but still a Vessel. Or in layman’s terms,” she whispers, pulling back and kissing him softly as the light begins to shift in the room, “I’m _much_ more powerful than you.”  
  
He looks around to see that both heavy lamps on the end tables are floating haphazardly in circles, creating a dizzying kaleidoscope of shadows in the room. They float back down just as the bed they’re on bursts into flames that don’t burn. A small gust of wind kicks up, rustling the curtains and stray papers on his desk before dying down as soon as it’s started, taking the rollicking flames with it. His dick hardens almost painfully as she causes rain droplets to drip onto them before another gust of wind swallows each one up in slow motion, minuscule isolated tornadoes swallowing up fat droplets, both of which vanish completely before his eyes. She hasn’t moved this entire time, just stares at his face as he watches it all happen, but now she leans down pressing her soft cheek against his. 

“ _I_ am a God,” she whispers in his ear.

She is. She is pure power. Kai can feel it. She’s even stronger than Him. 

He flips her back over, ravenous, craving her. Oh no, no. She’s special - he won’t use this one to fufill the macabre hunger that gnaws at him. She’ll satiate it for now, but he needs to find another warm body to offer up. She must exist on this plane for much, much longer. 

She’s everything. 

He goes to kiss down her body and she leans up, moves back, away from his reach. She looks so innocent and teasing, and Kai simultaneously loves and hates the way she keeps slipping through his fingers. 

She tsks him, green, slitted eyes mischievous and playful. After a moment, little smile ever present, she crawls back over to him on the large bed, an almost feline energy bleeding from her. “You were going to try to offer me up,” she whispers against his lips when she’s close enough again, softly, barely brushing against them. “I could taste it.” She doesn’t sound mad, or sad, or disgusted. Just a little entertained under the guise of feeling put out. “You were going to try to end my precious little life,” she pushes him so he lays on his back again and he goes easily. “Why should I let you experience how being with a true God feels, hm? To satisfy that little incubus that hitched a ride during your last possession?” She laughs at his expression of surprise. “I can feel it lurking in you until you get your rocks off. Persistent things... But why should I help you? You were going to attempt to steal the last of my breath from my lungs-”

“I’m not going to kill you. I’m not,” he assures her, feeling desperate. Her energy bleeds into him, making it hard for him to talk - it’s nearly overwhelming. 

“Because you know you can’t or because you don’t want to?” she asks idly, trailing her fingers over his cheek. 

“Does it matter?” he asks, reaching up to palm her perfect, bare breasts. “Let’s fuck each other’s brains out and worry about sacrifices and shit later. You’re not one, so forget about it.”

She looks like she wants to laugh again but she doesn’t. Instead she finally begins to kiss down his chest slowly and his hands fall onto the bed. He’s torn between closing his eyes and watching her from under heavy lids. He picks the latter. As her lips press against his skin she seems slightly distracted, as if contemplating something.

“You know you can’t touch my friends, right?” she asks softly, but the underlying threat in that angelic sounding voice is so blatant Kai can’t miss it. She could probably turn him inside out with a blink of her eyes. The thought turns him on even further and he wants her so bad it physically hurts. 

“I promise, I won’t.” He goes to raise his hand off of the bed to take ahold of her, to pull her back up his body, when she casually flicks her wrist, lips still on his lower stomach and he realizes he can’t move. His heart pounds and the beast inside of him becomes downright ravenous. 

“How were you going to do it?” she whispers, sounding mildly fascinated. She nips at his hip. Leaning back to rest on her knees she palms him through his sweats. He’s so hard that the light contact makes his eyelids flutter. “Were you going to do it quickly? Drug my drink so my last memory was catching my favorite singer’s eye?” She tugs at his bottoms, freeing him, and he sighs in relief as she strokes him firmly, looking enthralled. Her grip is perfect, the downstroke twisting in just the right way. “Choke me a little too hard and fuck me as I was dying?” She moves to straddle him, using a small hand to line him up before sinking down slowly. He moans loudly, his skin burning, heart pounding, the feeling of her akin to a high he’s yet to feel before this moment. He wants to move, to touch her, but she hasn’t set him free yet. She’s warm and slick, a soaking, snug, pure piece of sin. “Were you going to make me come and slit my throat at my highest moment... hm?” She plants her hands on his chest, looking down at him through a curtain of wild curls, rising and falling at a maddening pace that feels too good. 

Literally, it feels _too_ damn good. 

She’s doing something to him.  


Bone melting pleasure soaks into him with every move she makes and everywhere she touches, and he feels like his soul is throbbing, aching with how decadent she feels. He can’t think straight, can’t think _at_ _all_ , words scattered in his mind like he’s mad. She leans down, close to his face, barely letting her nose skim his, and his eyes roll back into his head at the pleasure that skips over his nerves. She laughs, a light, tinkling, dangerous sound and she sits back up. Her hips move faster, alternating between bouncing and grinding, and something about the way she moves plainly reads she’s using him for her pleasure while he teeters so painfully on the edge. 

“Please,” he begs, not caring that he sounds pathetic, but it feels too good. Too good that it doesn’t make sense that he hasn’t come yet even though they’ve just started -she isn’t letting him, he’s sure it’s her. 

“You want to be able to move?” she asks breathlessly, sounding amused. 

“Yes,” he says emphatically.

“Ask nicely,” she coos, raising her hips all the way up until only the tip remains inside. 

“Please, _please_ ,” he pants. 

“Beg,” she purrs, sliding down slowly, and he actually wheezes a little. 

“Pretty fucking please. Fuck, please. _Please_.”

Another one of those laughs he’ll know will be the new star in his dreams, the intrusive sound in his meditations. She rolls her hips in a lazy circle. “Look at me.” He tears his eyes away from where they are connected to stare directly into her eyes. At once he feels the invisible bonds loosen on his limbs and immediately he’s got her on her back, face buried in her hair, hands pulling her close as his hips snap in a furious rhythm. 

She bites his ear, licks away the sting, and wraps her arms around his neck. “You won’t finish until I do,” she whispers, sounding mischievous and Kai doesn’t think twice. He tugs that incubus energy forward, lets it cloak them, and she’s gasping sharply, hips straining to meet his every stroke, and her fingernails sink into his back, dragging down the flesh in a way that will draw blood. Her legs wrap tightly around his waist and he kisses her deeply. Moments later they cry out into each other’s mouths; they’re desperate cries, the pleasure so good it’s nearly painful as they finish together. A cycle of energy moves between them seamless, endless, flaring, and they shout out again, when a particularly blindingly good ripple spikes. Kai’s hand comes up to slap its palm against the wall - the room feels like it’s spinning, his chest is heaving - he needs an anchor. 

He wants to look away from her; the sight of her reveling in the sensations, her shining, plump, pink bottom lip held between straight white teeth, her eyes closed with her head tilted just so. It feeds into the energy that flows between them as his senses feast on her. When she opens her eyes they’re entirely black, and he bites at her shoulder, sucks at her throat, pushes their hips together and moves them indulgently. 

Fuck. He literally wants to devour her. The energy starts to fade and he misses it right away, even if he was sure it was going to kill him at one point. The bone deep bliss lingers, though, and he moans brokenly when she milks him, tightening and releasing her muscles around his softening dick like a serpent. 

They lay there, breathing heavily, and Kai feels stunned. What the fuck did she say she was?

“What the fuck did you say you are again?” he asks, filter broken. She sighs before licking the sweat off of his throat and shivers rack through his entire body. “A succubus?”

She laughs as he looks down into her pretty face, and her eyes are back to normal. Very slowly, she takes her pointer finger and touches the middle of his chest - immediately he gets weak in his arms at how good it feels, like he could start fucking her all over again. She pulls her finger away. She touches him again in the same spot and he feels an electric shock, small, like static from a charged up pair of socks, but he still yelps a little, surprised. She smiles, pulls away, touches him again, and his chest begins to feel tight, as if he’s breathing through a straw, and instinctively he knows he’ll die if she chose to do this for five minutes straight. She smiles mildly at his discomfort, eyes the softest he’s seen them appear all night as she pulls her finger away one last time and cups the side of his face instead, smoothing her soft palm down his neck and chest. Peace floods through him and all the pain is gone. _Any_ pain he’s _ever_ felt, even the memories of pain, are gone. 

“What are you?” he asks again, this time in wonder. 

“Not a succubus,” she whispers, winking at him. She pushes slightly at his chest and he finds that he doesn’t want to pull out of her. She raises a perfect eyebrow and he does as he’s told, feeling like he’s leaving a piece of himself behind. 

“Now _that_ ,” she says, getting up and grabbing her thong, “was _very_ fun.” She grabs her little purse and top as well, and goes into the bathroom. About ten minutes later she exits and heads straight towards the bedroom door. 

“Wait, where are you going?” Kai asks and the words feel like they’re coming from someone else. 

She hums a little and shrugs. “Probably a Waffle House. Then home. Oh, and your incubus is gone, so no sacrifice needed.”

The last sentence stuns him a little, and he has more questions. Questions he would ask if she wasn’t getting ready to walk out _right_ _now_. “But-“

“Trust me,” she says hand on the doorknob, “if I want you to find me again or vice versa it won’t be hard.”

“How?” he challenges, feeling like he’s in some weird, dark version of Cinderella or some shit. “I don’t even have your name or number...”

“I have your Essence,” she says somewhat distractedly, as if her mind is already on waffles.

Kai blinks at her, mind swirling. Essence? His? His essence, she has it? So she can find him? They can do this again? Can he find her?

“So I’ll be able to find you?” he asks, heart beating a little faster at the prospect.

“More like, I’ll know when you want to. Like how I do right now, even though I’m _still_ right here.” She smiles softly and he feels himself smiling too. 

“And then you’ll come to me? Do I have to pray?”

“If I want to,” she says, shrugging. “I’ll hear you either way.” And is she blushing a little? Kai feels like he’s in the Twilight Zone as she looks a little bashful when she gives a cute little wave, both an expression and movement so at odds with what he’s just experienced that it’s disorienting. “Later,” she says.

“Later,” he echos, feeling slightly lost, and then she’s gone, slipping through the bedroom door. 

Was that a dream? An angel? A demon? Really a God? What the fuck was that? he thinks, (now that he actually _can)_ as he lies on his back, hands underneath his head, staring at the ceiling. 

And how and when can he get more? 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. You guys. I love you. Just wanted to say THAT. And your comments on all my other stories make my day! I know I don’t always write back, but real life is nipping at my heels rn ngl lol  
> I’d really like your opinions on this.  
> Yay? Nay? Wtf is thy? Lmao  
> It just popped in my head and here it is.  
> What do you guys think?


End file.
